1. Field
The present disclosure relates to light-emitting device packages in which a light-emitting device chip is packaged using a lead frame and a mold, and methods of manufacturing the light-emitting device packages.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light-emitting device chips such as light-emitting diodes (LED) refer to semiconductor devices capable of reproducing various colors of light by including a light-emitting source via PN junctions of a compound semiconductor. A LED has a long lifetime, is compact and lightweight, and has an intense light directivity and can be driven at a relatively low voltage. Also, a LED is resistant to impact and vibration, does not require a preheating time or complicated driving operations, and can be packaged in various forms. Thus, the LED may be used for various purposes.
A light-emitting device chip like a LED is mounted in a metal lead frame and a mold frame through a packaging operation to be manufactured as a semiconductor.